My Funny Valentine
by einfach mich
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for friends. Unbeta'd and mostly silly. Enjoy
1. Simply Red

He leaned against the locker bank a few feet away, feigned causal boredom and watched her slowly twist the knob on the combination lock. Her face was an impassive mask, but he could hear the whirlwind of sadness tinged with jealousy swirling inside of her mind. Their classmates chattered and laughed all around them, consumed the hormonal fever of Valentine's day.

Angela gasped as the door to her locker swung open to reveal a dozen blood red roses. The pre-printed card simply stated _you are beautiful._

It was a foolishly, generous mistake, born out his inexplicable need make her happy.

* * *

><p>For Jess<p>

Thanks for everything


	2. NotSo Simple Request

"No," Angela said, shaking her head.

"Yes!" Felix countered with a wink.

"No way!" She crossed her arms.

"Please," he pleaded, leaning his head against her shoulder, and nearly sent her toppling over from his weight.

"Don't," she laughed, pushing his head away, and tried to look annoyed. "I'm not falling for your puppy dog eyes."

"Just this one time," he beg, getting down on his knees. "I promise, if you don't like we'll never talk about it again."

She sighed heavily. "Fine."

He grinned, placing the dildo and bottle of lube in her lap. "Baby, you're the greatest!"

* * *

><p>To Chele<p>

You'll always be my bottom bitch, baby.


	3. A Gift of Steel

"It's carbon steel," Edward said, turning his back while she stripped off her shirt.

"Feels like leather," Faith commented, sliding the vest into place, and fastening the buckles. "It looks slick as fuck!"

He flinched at her cures, and she rolled her eyes at his gentility. She wasn't sure she would ever get used watching her language. Though she couldn't deny his sexy ass alone was worth trying.

"I can hear your thoughts," he said, turning to glare at her.

"Good, saves me the time of saying it out loud," she countered with a grin.

* * *

><p>To MJ<p>

Thanks for you friendship and fire.


	4. A Painful Question

"Do you really believe I will grow tired of this?" Jane folded her arms over her chest and watched him with detached fascination.

"I believe that you already are, sweetheart," Jasper raised his head, and gave her a wink.

Pain exploded through his body, driving him to his knees, and quickly she withdrew her power. She watched him closely, waiting for him to relent, but he only tilted up his head and smirk. It was maddening.

"Tell me why you're here!" She demanded.

"I came for you," he replied, gazing into her eyes. "My mate."

* * *

><p>For Nico<p>

For being dark, daring and generally made of awesome.


	5. A Gift of Song

It was kind of a tradition, started by her mother. On rainy days they would crank up the stereo and sing at the top of their lungs. After talking to her mother for an hour she decided to indulge in a little nostalgia. She had the house to herself, and a copy of Whitney Houston's greatest hits, Christmas present from her mother.

Bella stood on top of her bed, hairbrush in hand, belting out_ I'm every woman._

She felt fantastic, happy, and then she turned to find Edward perched in her windowsill, with a curious smile on his beautiful face.

* * *

><p>For Kimpy<p>

You really do make my life a better by being my friend.


	6. Tiny Plastic Wonder

He never found mundane human tasks all that enthralling before, but now thanks to Angela Weber he was fascinated. She had an entire ritual around how she ate a Happy Meal. While her friends chatted, and stuffed their faces with food, Angela would carefully study the decorations on the box.

Then she would careful unpack her food, arrange it into orderly piles, and take equally proportioned bites of each. A bite of her chicken nugget, followed by half of a french fry and then washed down with a sip of her vanilla milkshake. Edward often wondered what would happen if she ended up with more of one item at the end of a meal, but some how it never occurred.

When she was done she would repack all the wrappers into the box and deposit it into the trash can at the entrance of the restaurant. And Edward, much to his own personal shame would follow behind her, and take the box from the trash. He had no interest in the soiled wrappings or the even the box. It was the small toys that were left inside. He would take them out, and pocket them before discreetly ducking out of the sight, so she was never the wiser.

The shelf sat above his bed, littered with tiny, cheap, plastic toys. Each marked a day he had spent watching Angela eat. Occasionally, he would pick up one and wonder it at why a simple, human girl no more extraordinary as that toy in his hand held his attention. Their tiny, painted faces never revealed any secrets and he was left in a haze of frustration.

* * *

><p>Per Jess' Request<p> 


	7. A Heartfelt Apology

"I've been a twat," Bradley confessed, going down on his knees.

"Obviously," Colin replied with skeptical frown.

"I'll make it up to you," Bradley pleaded, sliding his hands up Colin's jean-clad legs.

"Don't know you deserve it," Colin sighed, dramatic, and pretended his cock wasn't throbbing to be free of his jeans.

"Let me convince you," Bradley whispered, sliding his mouth over the bulged front of Colin's jeans.

His hot breath seeped through the fabric and bathing Colin's cock in damp heat. Colin gave a throaty groan, and combed his fingers through Bradley's golding hair.

* * *

><p>For Emmy<p>

Love you, baby.


	8. Not So Happy Accident

"Oh god!" Bella moaned.

The slow circling magic of Edina's fingers and wet, swirling dance of her tongue were almost too good.

"Shh," Edina hisses, gently nudging Bella's legs further apart, and sucks at the most tender part of Bella's body.

Bella couldn't stop her hips from jerking as pleasure exploded through her body, while Ed continued to work.

"Bells are you-" Charlie stood in the doorway and stared in stunned shock at his half naked daughter who had another girls head buried between her legs.

"OH GOD!" They both screamed as the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>For Jen<p>

Thanks for you unwavering support.


End file.
